This invention relates to a method for firing green ceramic honeycomb structural bodies in a kiln.
In an attempt to reduce atmospheric pollution, many countries are imposing increasingly stringent limits on the composition of exhaust gases produced by internal combustion engines and released into the atmosphere. One method of reducing or minimizing the quantity of particulate matter present in the exhaust gases emitted into the environment is the placement of a honeycomb body in the exhaust system associated with the engine.